Un amour inavoué mais pourtant partagé
by EmisuMibu
Summary: Senri aime Takuma. Et Rima aime Shiki... Réussira t-il à avouer ses sentiments ou fera t-il ce que sa famille aimerait qu'il fasse ? Résumé et titre pas très fin... Mais je pense que ça vaut comme même le coup de venir lire !


**Un amour inavoué et pourtant partagé**

Il le regardait. Tout le temps. Sans se faire voir. Il y faisait attention. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache. Sinon il aurait posé des questions. Il aurait dû y répondre. Il se serait fait jeter. Et aurait perdu toute sa sympathie. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Il savait déjà. Ichijô ne l'aimait pas. C'était impossible. Et pourtant il aurait tellement voulu. Non décidément. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage choqué. Oui. Il était suffisamment discret pour que personne ne le sache. Même Rima n'en savait rien. Et pourtant elle était la personne la plus proche de lui. Il aurait cependant beaucoup aimé qu'un autre soit aussi voire plus proche de lui qu'elle. Oui, il était si beau, si pur. Un ange. Avec un sourire tout aussi angélique. Mais il connaissait aussi son autre côté. Plus dur. Les entrainements qu'il s'imposait. Qui avaient forgé son corps de samuraï. Le faisant devenir fort. Plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait accompagné à son entrainement. Entrainement qui durait des heures. Il avait même séché des heures de travail pour lui. Pour l'aider. Bien sûr, cela il ne le savait pas. Il ne le lui avait pas dit. Sinon il n'aurait pas voulu. Mais il comptait plus, tellement plus que son travail.

BLAM ! On entendit quasiment le bois craquer sous le choc de la main de Yagari.

-SHIKI SENRI !, vociféra-t-il. JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE A NE PAS ECOUTER LE COURS QUE JE ME DONNE LA PEINE DE VOUS DONNER ! AU TABLEAU TOUT DE SUITE ! ET REPLACE MOI TOUT LES NOMS SUR LA FRISE !

Senri regarda le professeur, le regard perdu. Avant de comprendre et d'aller rapidement répondre à la question sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Puis il retourna s'asseoir et prit un pocky avant de faire mine de s'intéresser au cours tout en divaguant. Takuma… Il faudrait qu'il se déclare. Un jour. Dans très longtemps. Quoique… Peut-être pas. Il ne savait plus. Dire qu'il détestait réfléchir. Ichijô le faisait réfléchir mais il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne lui en voulait même pas. Hier, il lui avait fallu longtemps très longtemps pour se résoudre à ne pas toucher Ichijô alors qu'il dormait. Peut-être que s'il demandait à Kuran de le changer de chambre… Non plus. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Ichijô se poserait des questions et il ne voulait pas d'un autre dans la même chambre que lui. Alors que faire ? La soif de sang aussi. Il faudrait qu'il trouve une solution pour ça. Il fixait bien trop souvent la gorge si blanche si belle et le sang si rouge et si bon qui coulait. Shiki ferma les yeux tellement il imaginait cela délicieux. Et si cela venait de Takuma cela ne pouvait qu'être délicieux. Il imaginait le sang de Takuma couler dans sa gorge un flot continu si bon… Non délicieux, d'un délice sans pareil. Cela ne pouvait être que cela. Un coude s'enfonça dans ses côtes et il rouvrit ses yeux rouge carmin avant de les tourner vers Rima, la fusillant du regard.

-Tes crocs, chuchota-t-elle. Et tes yeux. Yagari sensei n'aime pas ça.

Shiki comprit tout de suite et régla difficilement le problème, l'image dans sa tête étant trop forte. Il hocha la tête et proposa un pocky à Rima pour la remercier. Elle en prit un en souriant. Et le talentueux mannequin tenta de s'intéresser un tant soit peu au cours.

La fin des cours. Enfin. Ou pas. Cela sera l'heure d'aller au travail dans exactement trois heures. En attendant il va falloir résister. Résister à la tentation. Au désir. A celui qui a un gout d'interdit. Comme d'habitude les cris des fans girls cassent les oreilles, il n'y a vraiment qu'Aidô pour supporter ça. Cependant par un fait totalement inexpliqué… 'Fin si, ça doit être à cause de Cross comme d'habitude quoi. Les filles sautèrent sur les vampires… Ou plutôt faillirent les vampires réussirent à pousser les portes sur la ruée d'humaines en chaleur. La fraicheur du pavillon fit du bien à Shiki. Lui permettant de se ressaisir une fois avant de devoir se contrôler pendant trois heures.

-Shiki ? Tu viens dormir maintenant ou tu vas d'abord au travail ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Takuma et répondit simplement « oui » alors que son cœur battait vraiment très (trop) vite dans sa poitrine. Il pria rapidement pour que cela ne se voit pas et suivit le vice-président jusque dans sa chambre. Ichijô le prit soudain par le bras et le fixant dans les yeux, il semblait tendu et nerveux…

-Shiki… Je dois te dire…

Ledit Shiki était quasi en plein rêve. Il ne restait plus qu'une toute petite chose qu'on avait à lui dire et il serait au paradis des vampires. Seulement avant, ils entendirent distinctement un toc-toc puis un :

-Shiki ! Tu as oublié ? On a une séance photo dans dix minutes ! Si tu veux éviter que Mlle Shiina nous hurle dessus pendant un quart d'heure tu as intérêt à ouvrir et à venir ! Surtout si tu veux qu'on prenne une voiture !

Ichijô, coupé en plein élan, sourit :

-Vas-y ! Ne t'en fait pas, je voulais juste te demander si tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner au dojo demain ?

-Oh ! Je viendrai Ichijô-san, tu sais bien, déclara Shiki un peu déçu avant d'ouvrir à Rima et de partir avec elle en laissant seul le jeune vampire.

***_SHIKI x ICHIJÔ_***

Shiki passa son visage sous l'eau froide et se regarda avec le miroir. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Jusqu'ici Rima n'avait été pour lui que sa cousine. Voir une amie. Jamais plus. Et pour lui ce serait toujours cela. Une amie. C'est tout. Rien de plus. Pourtant…

« Ils venaient de finir de poser pour une énième photo d'une quelconque publicité. Lorsque Rima s'approcha de lui :

-Senri ? Je peux te parler s'il-te-plait ?, elle avait l'air bizarre avec les joues rouges sous son maquillage.

-Oui.

-Pas ici baka !

Et elle l'avait entrainé dans un couloir où ils étaient seuls. Là, encore plus rouge et les yeux baissés elle avait annoncé :

-Shiki… Je veux te dire quelque chose de très important pour moi… Je… je t'aime !

Là Shiki n'avait plus su quoi dire ni quoi faire. Dire qu'il était surprit était au-delà de la vérité. Voyant son manque de réaction, Rima avait alors voulu l'embrasser. Mais ce fut à cet instant là qu'il avait ré-atterris et il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de sa cousine.

-Je reviens. »

Et il se retrouvait là. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'aimait pas Rima. Il en était certain. Il aimait Takuma. C'était de lui qu'il fantasmait toutes les nuits. Pas de Rima. C'était à lui qu'il rêvait de faire l'amour. C'était lui qu'il voulait. C'était également avec lui qu'il voulait former ce qu'on appelle un couple. C'était grâce à lui qu'il pensait à demain. Bien sûr Rima avait sa place dans sa vie. Mais comme collègue, comme amie. Rien d'autre. Et certainement pas comme sa petite amie. Ah ! Il frappa le plan de travail devant lui y laissant une fissure. Il n'aimait pas autant réfléchir. Et pourtant ! Avec Rima et Takuma il ne faisait que ça. Dire qu'il aimait faire selon ses pulsions. Lorsqu'il voulait faire quelque chose, il le faisait. Point. Et, bien sûr il n'abusait pas. Jamais. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Maintenant il ne savait que faire. Car d'un côté il ne voulait pas d'une relation de « couple ». Mais d'un autre, il ne voulait pas la briser. Que faire ? Shiki soupira. Et se résolut. Evitant tout le monde, il réussit à sortir du studio sans se faire voir. Arrivé dans la rue, il laissa la voiture et rentra à pied. Enfin essaya. Car il avait oublié deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il faisait grand jour et que tout le monde pouvait le reconnaitre (surtout un jour ensoleillé). La seconde était qu'il était assez reconnu, comme mannequin. Or un mannequin, seul, dans une rue bondée, avec plein de filles, n'était pas très recommandé. Ce fut très simple. Toute la gente féminine et quelques mâles, le matèrent allégrement. D'abord de loin. Puis voyant qu'il était vraiment seul et pas vraiment pressé, en fait ledit mannequin cherchait un magasin de nourriture où il pourrait acheter des pocky car il avait faim et qu'il ne pouvait pas en piquer à Aidô, l'abordèrent.  
Shiki haussa les sourcils et tenta de se frayer un passage à travers la foule, sans succès. Ce fut alors que le grand et génial (Takuma ? Vous le pensez ? Alors ? Ils s'élèvent à combien les paris ? Je plaisante…) autoproclamé Aidô Hanabusa et Kain Akatsuki arrivèrent.

-Eh les filles ! s'exclama Aidô en levant la main pour que les femelles en chaleur le voient, et quelques-unes se tournèrent vers lui. Regardez ! Je crois que je viens de voir Léonardo di ***** là-bas !

Quasiment aussitôt, les humaines se précipitèrent vers l'endroit et Kain prit Shiki qui avait un train de retard par le bras et le fit courir avec eux dans la direction opposé.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un parc et purent s'asseoir. Shiki était quelque peu essoufflé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Cependant les deux cousins étaient bien plus intrigués, après tout que faisait Shiki dans une artère dédiée au shopping ? Bien que le jeune homme ait des vêtements de marques, ce n'était jamais lui qui allait les chercher. Bien souvent, son travail lui en fournissait. Alors que faisait-il là ? Ce fut la question que posa le roux à son camarade.

-J'ai quelques problèmes avec Rima, fit Senri. Je lui aie laissé la voiture. Tu peux me passer des pocky Aidô-Kun ?

Quel euphémisme ! Bien sûr qu'il avait des problèmes avec la jeune fille. Mais c'était des problèmes d'ordre privé. En plus les deux jeunes ne comprendrait pas. Eux qui filaient le parfait amour depuis quatre mois, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Sans eux, ne pas sauter sur Takuma aurait été plus simple. Il s'enfila quatre pocky en trois bouchés et son regard se voilà. Que faire ? Il s'assit sur le premier banc qui passa à sa portée. Il avait complétement oublié les deux jeunes hommes qui s'assirent à côté de lui. Et soudain Aidô déclara :

-J'ai trouvé. En fait tu aimes quelqu'un qui ne le sait pas et…

La fin mourut dans sa gorge sous le regard furieux et écarlate de Senri.

-Eh tu sais c'est pas si grave. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de me confier à Hana-chan ! Et regarde depuis ce qu'il en est !

-Oui, soupira notre pauvre Sen', vous vous sauter dessus tous les jours comme des lapins en pire.

\- Allez on peut peut-être t'aider ! J'ai toujours rêvé de jouer les entremetteurs !, s'exclama Hanabusa les yeux pétillants.

Senri le regarda blasé. Mais en même temps, il hésitait. Ils pourraient l'aider et puis… Qui sait ? S'ils avaient raison ? Senri pesa une dernière fois les deux côtés de la balance avant de leur expliquer son problème :

-J'aime Takuma. C'est horrible. Je ne peux pas. Le souiller comme ça. Lui qui est aussi pur. Ce serait un sacrilège. Et puis, d'un autre côté, Rima m'aime et moi, il rejeta sa tête en arrière le regard vide, non. Mais je ne sais pas comment ne pas la blesser, la briser. Elle est si fragile. Et je ne veux pas perdre son estime. Elle est importante pour moi.

Les deux amants s'entre-regardèrent. Eux, ils avaient remarqué depuis longtemps que le vice-président aimait Senri. Mais pour le mannequin c'était plus compliqué de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Avoue-lui, dit de but-en-blanc Hanabusa.

Shiki écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Mais t'es fou ? Et si ce n'est pas réciproque hein ? En plus, il doit déjà être promis à quelqu'un ! T'oublie qui c'est ? Les Ichijô sont l'une des plus grandes familles si l'on excepte les Sangs-Purs !

-Tut tut tut !, fit Kain, Crois bien qu'Ichijô n'est pas aussi manipulable que cela. T'oublie qu'il est le meilleur ami du plus grand manipulateur de tout le temps et accessoirement du petit ami de Kiryu ? En plus, le fait qu'il pratique le kendo n'est pas négligeable. Tu devrais te dépêcher avant que quelqu'un ne te le prenne !

-Vous oubliez Rima là.

-Absolument pas. Quand tu seras avec ton chéri tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que tu es déjà avec quelqu'un et que tu ne l'aime pas comme elle. Simple comme bonjour. Je suis génial, hein Aka-chan !

Celui-ci rit avant d'embrasser gentiment son amant n'ayant cure du regard des autres.

-C'est gentil, fit Senri, mais cela ne marchera pas. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais. Il n'a pas été élevé dans ce genre de rapport alors il n'est pas gay. Et il ne m'aimera jamais. Il est inutile de me faire espérer. Après tout je ne suis qu'une marionnette. Tout juste bonne à faire ce qu'on lui dit. Je ferai mieux de répondre favorablement à Rima comme c'est ce que l'on attend de moi.

Il se leva et parti d'un pas triste, la tête baissé et le regard résigné. Les deux amants laissés en plan, après s'être repris-il fallait dire que jamais ils n'avaient entendu autant la voix de Senri-décidèrent de parler à Ichijô, ils réussiraient sans doute à convaincre cet imbécile à se déclarer à Shiki avant que l'un et l'autre finissent leurs jours dans le malheur le plus total. Et comme les jours d'un vampire sont longs…

Inconscient de toutes ces pensées, Shiki marchait vers les studios. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y arriver alors il s'arrêta à moment donné pour s'acheter des pocky, las. Il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant mais c'était la meilleure solution. Il ne fallait indisposer et faire souffrir personne. Il était une marionnette, un simple pantin et en plus il était gay. Deux malédictions qui s'étaient abattus sur lui. Car oui, chez les vampires l'homosexualité bien que très imprégnée était assez peu pratiquée et en général avec des ex-humains. Jamais entre vampire de naissance. Senri soupira. Et se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé. Bien trop tôt à son goût. Il entra dans les studios et vit que le personnel était très agité. Or dès qu'il pénétra un peu plus dans les lieux, un cri se fit entendre, ou plutôt deux :

-SENRI !

-SHIKI-SAN !

Il s'agissait bien sûr de son manager et de Rima qui lui sauta carrément dans les bras. Comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Elle était, pour lui, comme sa petite sœur. NON, à présent il devait penser comme le rôle qu'il devait jouer. Le rôle de petit-ami très amoureux de Rima. Il était très fort à ce jeu d'ordinaire alors cela ne serait pas difficile cette fois-ci non plus.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'étais juste allé acheter des pocky.

Rima sourit.

-Comme d'habitude avec toi Sen'. Cela fait des heures qu'on te cherche. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Senri chercha quelque chose à dire. Mais rien ne vint. C'était comme si son corps n'était pas fait pour cela. Pas fait pour jouer le petit-ami parfait de Rima. Cependant lorsqu'il imagina que c'était un certain blond aux yeux verts qui lui disait cela, les paroles lui vinrent de suite. Senri soupira : ce serait moins simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Bon, comme votre journée est fini et qu'on a retrouvé M. Shiki vous pouvez y aller. Dois-je vous ramener ?, demanda la manager.

-Oui s'il-vous-plait, fit Rima toujours accrochée à Senri-il trouvait d'ailleurs son contact très désagréable-.

La manager les ramena bien vite à l'académie et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent rapidement au Pavillon. Il n'y avait pas un chat au dortoir et Shiki voulut aller directement dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche froide voire glaciale quand Rima l'arrêta.

-Attends Shiki !, il se tourna vers elle, A présent tu connais mes sentiments envers toi alors que dis-tu ? Est-ce réciproque ?

Senri soupira. On y était. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-il faire croire qu'il l'aimait et sortir avec elle ou pas ? Quand il vit Takuma derrière Rima qui les regardait d'un regard triste. Et là, il sut quoi faire. Il vint devant elle et lui prenant les mains-mains qui tremblaient-lui dit d'une voix ferme que les deux jeunes ne lui connaissaient pas tout en la regardant dans les yeux :

-Rima. Je t'aime. Mais comme une sœur. A vrai dire, mon cœur est déjà pris. J'aime déjà quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Les yeux de Rima se remplirent de larmes et Senri fit : « Rima ? » Elle lui donna une gifle comme seule une fille sait le faire avant de s'enfuir en courant. Takuma et Senri se retrouvèrent donc seuls tous les deux. Ils ne disaient rien. Puis Ichijô s'avança et vint le prendre par le bras.

-Viens. Il faut mettre quelque chose sur ça. Tu saignes.

Effectivement. Rima n'y était pas allée de main morte. Sa lèvre saignait un peu et sa joue le cuisait. Cela n'était franchement pas insupportable mais ça faisait mal. La main de Takuma qui avait emprisonnée son poignet émettait une douce chaleur qui se transmettait en lui et lui faisait ne rien sentir de la gifle de sa cousine. Il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient rentrés dans leur chambre simplement lorsque Takuma lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur le lit de celui-ci avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de revenir avec une lingette. Il la lui posa doucement sur sa joue rouge. Sauf qu'elle était moins rouge de la gifle que de la proximité de Takuma. Celui-ci était à genoux devant lui et posait délicatement la lingette sur la joue du mannequin, il rougissait indécemment mais n'avait pas voulu que Shiki souffre plus donc avait dû se passer de chaise. Ledit mannequin sentait d'ailleurs un endroit réagir en conséquence. Et sa respiration devint plus laborieuse tandis que des images indécentes se formaient dans sa tête. Qu'il secoua : il valait mieux éviter ce terrain. Soudain le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche et déclara :

-Je… Tu sais, je peux peut-être t'aider.

Shiki ouvrit grand les yeux, avait-il mal entendu ? Surtout que tout en lui n'était pas insensible et voyait très bien quelle genre d'aide il aimerait :

-M'aider ?

-Oui, tu as dit à Toya-san que tu aimais quelqu'un mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à moi ? Je peux peut-être t'aider à la conquérir ?

Senri ne savait pas comment il faisait mais ça fonctionnait à merveille. Il avait les joues rouges et le regard légèrement brillant comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Dieux, qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser ici et maintenant. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Il se laissa tomber par terre et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Takuma tout en mettant ses mains sur son bassin pour le rapprocher de lui.

-Takuma. C'est toi que j'aime.

Et il l'embrassa. Posant doucement, délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Takuma comme si le jeune homme était un joyau très très fragile. Alors qu'il allait s'arrêter et s'écarter avant de partir et de cette chambre et de la vie de Takuma, ce dernier répondit. Timidement, il enlaça à son tour Senri et approfondit le baiser en se collant contre lui. Le jeune homme ne voulait qu'une chose : rester ici pour toujours et à jamais. Le baiser s'arrêta mais ils restèrent enlacés. Shiki était à présent accroché tout contre Takuma, le visage dans son cou et celui-ci lui murmura également à l'oreille ces mêmes mots que se disent tous les amants. Senri sourit dans le cou de Takuma. Il l'aimait. Finalement peut-être qu'Hanabusa et Akatsuki avaient raison. Cependant sa soif de sang se rappela à lui de manière soudaine et le sang chaud de son vampire l'appelait. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et Takuma le sentit lui aussi.

-Sen'. Le vampire se figea totalement à l'écoute. Prends autant de sang que tu veux cela ne me dérange pas. Vas-y.

Les yeux de Senri s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il se reculait surpris. Takuma posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne te brime pas. Vas-y tout simplement. Mords-moi.

Senri tout doucement, lentement et sans risquer de faire peur à son amour, déboutonna les premiers boutons de la chemise de Takuma laissant apparaitre la peau blanche et délicate. Si belle ne put que penser Senri. Elle est si belle. Doucement il approcha ses lèvres de la gorge et embrassa la peau faisant tressaillir un Takuma à fleur de peau. Il sourit et lécha la peau doucement, délicatement avant d'enfoncer tout doucement ses crocs dans sa gorge. Quasiment aussitôt du sang emplit sa bouche et sa gorge. Dieux ! C'était le meilleur nectar qu'on puisse goûter et il n'y aurait que lui pour le faire… Ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était rien. Il savourait chaque gorgée comme si c'était la dernière. Il entendait également la respiration hachée de Takuma et ses gémissements à peine perceptible. Tout cela était vraiment délicieux trop délicieux. Mais la réalité se rappela à lui bien vite et il enleva ses crocs de la peau de Takuma sans le lâcher toutefois. Il se recula doucement et vit que sa morsure avait eu un très bel effet sur son vampire. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, le souffle haché et la bouche entrouverte avec sa chemise tout aussi entrouverte c'était vraiment beaucoup non trop pour lui. Et il n'était pas un Saint loin de là.

-Senri ? Tu n'as plus soif ? Ça va mieux ? Euh… Sen' ?

La réalité le rappelait encore une fois à l'ordre. Sauf qu'il venait d'apprendre que la réalité pouvait encore être meilleure que les fantasmes. Avec un sourire de prédateur, Senri se pencha sur le corps de Takuma.

-Chut, Takuma. Nous ne faisons que commencer.

Takuma sourit à son tour la journée puis la nuit promettait d'être longue et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser de Shiki, impatient de passer à la suite.

Et les vampires de la Night durent une fois encore penser à éviter une chambre nuit et jour. Et à se passer du vice-président pendant un certain temps. Personne n'étant assez suicidaire pour aller demander de l'aide à Kuran (celui-ci étant très occupé avec un certain chargé de discipline et tuerait certainement toute personne les dérangeant).

FIN

* * *

Bon. Voilà, c'est fait. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. A moi, elle me tenais vraiment à cœur, raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu la publier ; ) Et dîtes moi au moins ce que vous en avez pensé... S'il-vous-plait? D'une façon constructive afin que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci d'avance.


End file.
